Spinner-Marco Friendship
Marco Del Rossi and Spinner Mason have been close friends since Grade 9. Friendship History Overview In the early days of their friendship, Spinner tended to bully the less aggressive Marco, especially with regards to his sexuality. Spinner's disdain for homosexuality worried Marco, as he was coming to terms with the fact that he was gay himself, and didn't know how to come out to his friends. When Marco finally came out in Season 3, his friendship with Spinner came to a halt, as Spinner wanted nothing more to do with him. Eventually however, Spinner managed to accept Marco's homosexuality, and the two rekindled their friendship. When Spinner was ostracized by his friends after the shooting in Season 4, it was Marco who reached out to Spinner first. Spinner and Marco still remain close friends. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Spinner comments that Marco is a talented dancer and that he "gets all the girls" and also wants to beat him in a dance competition. In Drive, Marco begins hanging out with Spinner and the gang, and they become fast friends. In Careless Whisper, Spinner and Marco play basketball with Jimmy and Sean. Marco lies and tells Spinner and the guys that he and Ellie have been intimate, though the lie is in vain when Spinner and everyone laughs at him, knowing he isn't telling the truth. Season 3 In U Got The Look, Craig is no longer grounded and rejoins his band (Downtown Sasquatch) with Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner. In Pride, Marco and Spinner have become very close as friends, though Marco continues to lie about his sexuality. Paige mentions to Spinner that she thinks Marco might be gay, though this seems to annoy Spinner, as he is homophobic. Later, Spinner begins acting awkward towards Marco, but he eventually tries to set him up on a date with Hazel. Marco tries to make up an excuse for not being able to date Hazel, but he panics and tells Spinner that he is gay. The next day, Spinner tries to act like Marco never told him anything, but when Marco asks if Spinner told anyone, he replies "Maybe i did, maybe i didn't." As time goes on, Spinner grows increasingly homophobic towards Marco, bullying him and purposefully hitting him with a ball in gym class. Craig and Jimmy invite Marco to Dylan's hockey game, which he accepts, though he doesn't want to see Spinner, so he walks there by himself. He ends up getting beat up by a group of gay bashers, and is found by the police and Jimmy. Marco, embarrassed, tells everyone that they beat him up just because of his shoes, which Spinner ignorantly believes. He writes "Marco is a fag" on the bathroom wall, and Marco confronts him. Spinner tries to talk Marco into dating Hazel and is confused as to why Marco just wont "try to be straight". Marco ends up confessing that he was not beaten up for his shoes, but because he is gay. Spinner feels guilty about what happened, but tells Marco he "Can't be compared with those guys" to which Marco replies, "Why not?" In Whisper to a Scream, Marco makes a snide comment to Spinner about likely not making it passed third base, to which Spinner replies "How would you know? You are too busy checking out bat boy!" In Against All Odds, Jimmy invites Marco and Spinner to sleep over at his house, though Spinner feels weird around Marco still, but admits he is dealing with his quote, "gay-osity". That night at Jimmy's house, Jimmy puts on porn, which Spinner enjoys until Marco makes a comment about a guy, which makes Spinner choke. When they are all sleeping, Marco accidentally puts his hand on Spinner's chest, and Spinner freaks out and tells Marco he must have a crush on him. Marco gets angered and goes to sleep in the bathroom. The next day at Degrassi, Spinner and Marco talk about Marco's "Crush" on him, and Marco admits to Spinner he doesn't think he is that cute, as his hair and clothes are awful. Spinner laughs and jokes with Marco that he feels sorry for him as he must have bad taste. In It's Raining Men, Spinner got over his homophobia and helped Marco get a date with Dylan. In Rock and Roll High School, Spinner, Jimmy, Craig, and Marco are seen rehearsing. Later, they compete in a Battle of the Bands and win. Season 4 In Season 4, Marco and Spinner rarely hung out, but when Spinner's bullying caused Rick Murray's death, Marco, like everyone else, shunned Spinner from hanging out with them. In Eye of the Tiger, Spinner shows up drunk where the group is hanging out, and they all tell him to leave. He tries to drive off, and Marco shows concern. Season 5 In I Against I, Marco and Spinner finally began to rekindle their friendship, despite Jimmy's disapproval. The two grow close again, however, Spinner's homophobic friend, Linus, convinces him to get Marco to cancel a "Safer Sex" event that gives teens free condoms. Spinner tells Marco what he is doing is sin, and Marco tells him that "Jimmy was so right. I should've never given you a second chance." Later, Spinner, Linus, and some other members of Friendship Club attempt to stop the safer sex event, and Linus makes a snide remark to Marco about going to church. He and Marco argue but it reaches the boiling point when Linus calls him a fag. Spinner ends his friendship with Linus and apologizes to Marco. They end up becoming friends again, however. In High Fidelity (1), Spinner and Marco are both working on the set for the variety show, and the two talk with Paige about Spinner's issues with Darcy. Spinner later asks Marco to help him with his re-virginizing ceremony for Darcy. In High Fidelity (2), Spinner tells Marco about his his break up with Darcy and then immediate hook-up with Paige right after. The next day, after getting back together with Darcy and having sex with Paige, Spinner confesses to Marco about his girl problems, as he is freaking out. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Spinner and Jimmy open a store with money from Jimmy's academic fund while Marco, Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Dylan stand by their side for support. In''' Free Fallin' (2), Spinner and Marco sing karoke together. In 'Sunglasses at Night, '''Spinner, Marco, and Jay are seen playing poker together. Season 9 In 'Heart Like Mine (1), Marco comes back to Degrassi as a student teacher. When he first gets to town, he walks in The Dot and is greeted by his good pal Spinner. Spinner and him talk about the things that happened. Rivalry History In Pride, after Marco walked out on a double date with Spinner, Spinner confronted him about his actions, and Marco admitted to Spinner that he was gay. Spinner, unable to accept the idea of his friend's sexuality, refused to speak of the matter to Marco or any other friends. Spinner took his frustration out during a volleyball game when he intentionally spiked Marco in the stomach. He also wrote "Marco is a fag" on the bathroom wall, after which Jimmy defended Marco and took his side of the dispute (and also asks Spinner if he was going to write something about Jimmy being black). After Marco was gay bashed by a group of homophobic men, Spinner attempted to differentiate himself from the guys who hurt Marco, but Marco showed Spinner that he was just as bad as they were (and probably causing Spinner to wish he had accepted Marco for who he was and his sexuality a little earlier). Trivia *Both made their final appearance in Season 9. *Marco was the first one to forgive Spinner after the school shooting incident. *Marco's first line was spoken to Spinner. *They both used to be in Craig Manning's band Downtown Sasquatch. Quotes *Marco: "Even strangers know, Spin. Last night wasn't about my shoes. Those guys, they knew... and they bashed me because they hated it, just like you do." Spinner: "Dude, that's brutal, but you can't compare me to those guys." Marco:'' "Really? Why not?" - 'Pride (2)' *Marco: "What is the opposite of cold, wet, winter, yuck?" Spinner: "Hot, dry, summer... yum?" - 'Sunglasses At Night'''. Gallery 1124 1.jpg tumblr_l7dopen8tH1qc1tpr.jpg 1786785.jpg 1076_1.jpg 1078_1.jpg 1079_1.jpg 1080_1.jpg 1104_1.jpg 1106_1.jpg 1110_1.jpg Sparco SAT.jpg 206 005.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg errte.jpg 55td.jpg trt5ff.jpg rt5.jpg 363946.jpg 1118_1.jpg Tumblr lnz9ymwEOD1qc1tpr.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg 08 (6).jpg 185px-519 002.jpg Sparo.jpg 08 (7).jpg tumblr_lfgh43dv8X1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l0rdJDMY1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134wu46ew1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1rflt9QaP1qc1tpr.jpg JACO.jpg JARCO.jpg Evryone.jpg volley.jpg Jarfsd.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon6osx4vT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg 161613 1236885698584 486 300.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc5yxdpGqR1qcsv8zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzgtk9X90J1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgtkpCR2Z1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgtwtyrT41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7iqi27tMb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts